Si te portas mal, Satán no te dejará carbón
by Melgamonster
Summary: Kagura le pide a Santa un costal de boxeo, pero como ese viejo barrigón nunca se ha aparecido en la casa de los Yorozuya, Gintoki decide tomar cartas en el asunto con la ayuda de su confiable duende de cartón [One shot]


**SI TE PORTAS MAL SATÁN NO TE DEJARÁ CARBÓN, TE DARÁ UNA MIERDA HUMANA ROBA IMPUESTOS.**

 **ONE SHOT**

 _"Papi ya es mi segunda navidad que paso en este planeta y siempre que le pido algo a Santa este nunca me lo trae. ¿Papi soy una niña mala por escapar de casa y no querer regresar contigo a nuestro planeta?_

 _Yo no pido algo difícil solo quiero un saco para boxeo._

 _Adiós papi, que pases una linda navidad donde quiera que estés, aquí iremos a cenar con anego como todos los años, Shinpachi la convenció de que él iba a preparar la comida, así que creó que cenaremos bien. Yo me iré a pasear a Sadaharu, nos vemos papi"_

Un Gintoki —un poco ebrio— escuchaba lo que su pequeña tutorada Amanto pedía a Santa.

— _"Un costal de boxeo, no creo que sea difícil y caro de conseguir"—_ pensó mientras se alejaba de la puerta del closet donde estaba Kagura, no quería que pensara que la estaba espiando —que es realmente lo que hacía— y no quería salir lastimado.

—Gin chan —gritó la adolescente Amanto para llamar la atención del "adulto responsable", lo cual este solo volteo a verla con sus ojos de pez muerto —. Iré a pasear con Sadaharu.

Una vez que la chica había abandonado el lugar, el tipo de la permanente natural se puso a revolotear en todo el departamento para buscar dinero que se le haya caído de casualidad, pero por más que revoloteo, cambio las cosas de lugar solo encontró unos 500 míseros yen, y por lo que vio en los anuncios publicitarios de juguetes, esos costales de boxeo cuestan más de 2500 yen. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba de lado y dio un suspiro largo y se concentró viendo a la nada

— _"¿De dónde podría sacar algo de dinero extra para hacer realidad los sueños de una adolescente? ¿Un trabajo? No, en vísperas de navidad nadie se preocupa por trabajar, todos se concentran en comprar compra y comprar"_

El sonido de su puerta ser golpeada lo saco de sus pensamientos, rezaba a _kamisama_ de que golpeara alguien que me estaba diciendo que se sacó la lotería porque eso era lo que necesitaba para solucionar su vida.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y se encontró con Hasegawa Taizo, mejor conocido como MADAO, este solo se encontraba jugando con sus dedos como colegiala penosa se tratara.

—Gin san —empezó a hablar el hombre afuera de la casa —. Me preguntaba si podría pasar la navidad con ustedes otra vez, esta vez he mandado a hacer un pastel un poco más grande que la vez pasada y haría lo que fuera para no cenar solo.

En el momento que ese hombres de lentes de sol había dicho eso, se le iluminaron los ojos a su interlocutor como cuando ve una leche de fresa.

—¿Lo que sea? —preguntó con su característico sadismo, Hasegawa sintió que le estaba vendiendo su alma al peor postor, pero ya había dicho eso y él no se retractaba de sus palabras.

—Si lo que sea —contestó un poco nervioso.

—Entonces andando —dijo mientras salía de su casa y tras de sí la cerraba

El hombre de la permanente natural estaba pensando en visitar el bazar "Rescatistas de la tierra" total la vendedora era amiga suya y si le regateaba lo suficiente le daba un buen precio.

El hombre de las gafas de sol miraba con duda a su acompañante, lo veía con determinación en su ojos, algo que pensaba que no existía en él, usualmente estaban muertos, como sus sueños. Y dudaba en preguntar así que solo lo seguía como perrito a su amo.

—Llegamos —dijo Gintoki emocionado, mientras señalaba una construcción en muy mal estado.

—Hey Gin san, ¿qué viniste a buscar aquí? —preguntó un poco nervioso

—Es que Kagura chan le pidió a Santa un costal de boxeo y ese viejo regordete nunca la visita así que mejor decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Oh ya veo un costal de boxeo... —se quedó pensando.

—Hola amiga, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? —dijo Gintoki efusivamente.

—Para empezar no somos amigos —comentó la chica detrás de una caja registradora mientras fumaba de su pipa.

—Pero nunca olvidarías el favor que te hice de destruir aquella maquina verdad —expresó Gintoki con ojitos de cachorro.

—Usualmente cuando dices eso es porque buscas algo y soy tu última opción, así que habla ¿qué es lo que buscas?

—Un costal de boxeo, lo suficiente mente resistente para que una chica del clan Yato lo pueda golpear sin romper.

La vendedora suspiro y exhaló el humo de tabaco.

—Me imagine que era algo de esa índole, está bien, sígueme. — La chica los guio por todo el lugar hasta el departamento de deportes —. Tengo estos tres, uno de 1800, otro de 1300 y el último de 800, pero el que creo que aguante los golpes de tu niña es el de 1800.

—Oh con que 800 —dijo mientras ignoraba olímpicamente lo que le acababa de decir —¿No me lo puedes dejar en 500 y regalarme la envoltura de regalo?

—No

—500 y un cupón de helados, come todo lo que puedas en una semana.

—No

—Ándale, es para el regalo de navidad de una niña, ¿no querrás una niña triste en navidad o sí?

—No, no me importa, no me guio por los sentimientos.

—Di que sí, ándale —suplicaba mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba las piernas de la chica.

—No

—Oye Gin san —dijo penoso MADAO mientras de agachaba para estar a la altura del hombre que suplicaba.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy en plan de convencimiento?

—Lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que atrás de donde vivo hay un gimnasio y desechan seguido los costales de boxeo porque es un gym muy famoso entre los amantos

—¿Y por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio? —comento exaltado mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía la tierra de su traje. —Acabas de dejar ir un cliente frecuente —dijo con mucha dignidad mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de ese lugar.

La chica suspiro y le dio una calada a su pipa —Si hubieras seguido rogando ya estaba a punto de dejártelo en ese precio, me gusta verte rogar —comento para el aire y exhalaba su humo, mentiría si dijera que no tiene un crush con él, después de todo la había rescatado de esos amantos.

Así que sin otro molesto cliente por ahí, regreso a su lugar detrás de la caja registradora.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? —preguntó Gintoki dudoso mientras seguía a MADAO por un barrio de mala muerte, peor que Kabuki cho y decir eso es que si estaban muy feas las cosas.

—No te preocupes, ya falta poco —dijo intentando tranquilizar a su acompañante —. Mira, aquí es.

El lugar que MADAO señalaba se veía tan sucio y gigantesco, entraban amantos que los doblaban en altura y súper musculosos.

—Ven, hay un pasillo para llegar a mi casa y a donde desechan los costales.

—Me es imposible creer que tú vivas por aquí, esos monstruos son enormes.

—Si pero no son tan malos como parecen, inclusive hay quienes me regalan comida.

—Oh ya veo...

—Aquí tienen que estar —dijo mientras doblaban en la esquina del establecimiento. Pero no había nada. —Oh no, olvide que hoy temprano pasaba la basura

—¿Sabes? Estuve a punto de convencer a esa mujer, para que me salgas con que siempre no, ya perdí suficiente dignidad como para perder más y regresar —dijo enfadado Gintoki mientras arrinconaba contra la pared a MADAO. — Pero bueno...

Soltó a su presa y salió de ese lugar en camino a Kabuki cho de nuevo

.

.

.

Ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en una banca frente al río, contemplando su vida pasar, por un momento Hasegawa pensó que ya no iba a celebrar la navidad nunca más por la mirada que aquel hombre le había dedicado hace unos momentos atrás.

—Ya sé tengo una idea —dijo Gintoki sobre exaltado mientras se paraba de su asiento, su acompañante solo lo miraba asombrado —Dime Hasegawa, ¿qué tan resistente eres con los golpes? —pregunto mientras observaba cautelosamente el cuerpo del hombre a su lado.

—Muy malo me rompo enseguida —exclamó haciéndose para atrás que por unos cuantos centímetros más se hubiera caído de su banca.

—Tienes razón te ves muy frágil —expresó volviendo a tomar asiento y su mirada fija en el río.

—¿Por qué lo preguntaste Gin san? —preguntó dudoso.

—Estaba pensando en un costal de boxeo humano

—Definitivamente soy la persona menos indica...

El dialogo del hombre de gafas de sol se vio interrumpido por un ruido estruendoso

—Formas de arruinar las vísperas de navidad y encontrarme con una mierda andante —grito la chica pelirroja a la persona que tenía delante de ella.

—¿Los amantos celebran la navidad? Si es así te puedo dar tu regalito 🌚 —contesto el hombre de carmesí mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? yo soy 100% chica de la ciudad, y no me gustaría recibir nada de ti —dijo mientras le disparaba con su sombrilla y este los esquivo todos.

Él disparó con su bazuca e hizo que el cabello de la chica se le pusiera todo enchinado, por enfado su contrincante se lanzó a golpes contra él, unos los atinaba y otros él los esquivaba.

—Quédate quieto para que te pueda moler a golpes —gritó enojada Kagura.

—Ni muerto, con tu fuerza monstruosa capaz y me dejas invalido.

—O sea que estas aceptando que soy más fuerte que tú— río con altanería

—Pues sí eres un Amanto y yo soy un vil ser humano.

—Más que humano pienso que eres una cucaracha por más que intente aniquilarte sales vivo.

El reloj que estaba próximo a ellos marco las 6:00 pm y dio una leve campanada —eso lo hacía cada vez que cambiaba de hora—.

—Mierda ya es tarde, tengo que arreglarme para la cena en casa de Pachi —dijo apenas en un tono audible para ella —. Nos vemos estúpido bastardo, infeliz navidad, ojala santa te deje puro carbón —gritó para después salir corriendo.

—Horrible navidad para ti también —le gritó a su contrincante.

El joven de cabellos castaños recogía su katana y su bazuca que había salido volando por la pelea a golpes con aquel intento de adolescente china y después empezó a caminar, pues a él le habían encargado el pastel para llevarlo a la fiesta del cuartel.

Toda esta pelea fue observada por el hombre de la permanente natural y su acompañante, y con esto tenía en claro a la persona que escogería para el costal del boxeo humano para su linda Gura.

.

.

.

El capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi iba en camino al cuartel con su caja de pastel y su característico toque rojo. Cuando se sentía acosado, volteo a todas las direcciones para confirmar la presencia de alguien pero no vio nada, tal vez estar en expuesto a constantes ataques le ha dejado esa sensación.

Llegó al cuartel sin problemas y dejo el pastel en el refrigerador de la cocina del cuartel, sus subordinados eran los encargados de la comida, mientras que otras divisiones se encargaban de la limpieza, la decoración e inclusive de los regalos.

Saco la bazuca y le disparo al vice comandante que iba pasando por el patio principal

—Muere Hijikata, ese eso es lo que quiero de regalo de navidad.

—Sougooooo —gritó el afectado, pero este ya no se encontraba en su campo de visión, así que no le dio importancia y procedió a arreglarse para continuar con los preparativos de esta noche especial. Porque aunque fueran unos policias bárbaros, que se encontraban en constante peligro por luchar por la seguridad del país, también eran hombres de familia, y deseaban que aunque sea por un día estar tranquilos con sus compañeros y familiares.

Sougo se fue a su habitación, se quitó el saco y se aflojo el pañuelo que trae en el cuello, sacó su característico antifaz rojo y se dispuso a dormir.

—Hey Gin san, ¿estás seguro de esto? —preguntó uno de los hombres en el techo

—Sí, solo lo dormimos con cloroformo, lo atamos, lo envolvemos para regalo y listo.

—¿Eso no sería secuestro? No quiero estar en la cárcel otra vez.

—Ve el lado bueno, la cárcel hay techo y comida gratis, además solo será por un momento, los niños solo juegan con sus juguetes nuevos por unos instantes luego los olvidan.

—Si tú lo dices...

Los dos hombres dejaron su posición en el techo y bajaron con cautela a la habitación del capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, este se encontraba dormido, esto haría las cosas más fáciles.

Gintoki vacío un poco de cloroformo a un paño y después se lo puso en la nariz al joven de castaños cabellos, este solo cayó al piso, indicando que ya se encontraba bajo los efectos del mismo.

—¿Y ahora como lo atamos?

—Permíteme —dijo Gintoki para después aventar una tabla a un arbusto cercano.

—Así es Gintoki, golpéame más —exclamó con excitación la ninja que se encontraba oculta en la maleza.

—Te golpearé todo lo que quieras, si me haces un favor.

—Los que quieras —dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

—Quiero que ates a él para que no se pueda mover.

—¿No estarás pensando en jugar S-M con él? Gintoki no sabía que bateabas para ese lado —dijo Sacchan entre lágrimas.

—Claro que no, es solo un regalo de navidad. Apúrate antes de que esos perros del gobierno se den cuenta que estamos aquí.

—Ah para un regalo, está bien.

La ninja utilizó sus dotes masoquistas para atar al oficial del Shinsengumi y de paso envolverlo como regalo.

—Gracias —dijo Gintoki mientras se echaba el regalo de su tutorada al lomo.

—Espera Gintoki, quiero mi regalo de navidad —exclamó mientras paraba los labios exigiendo un beso.

—Sí, será luego. — La tomo de la cabeza y la lanzo lejos del cuartel del Shinsengumi para después salir ellos cuan sigilo ninja.

.

.

.

Ya se encontraban todos en la casa de los Shimura. Los regalos debajo del pino y las personas en la mesa, esperando que mamá Shinpachi sirviera.

Al parecer esta sería una tranquila navidad, con comida no quemada —eso ya era una ventaja— y sin extraños acosadores en los al rededores. Se respira un aire de paz y tranquilidad.

La comida que hizo Shinpachi les supo a gloria y el pastel que compartió MADAO era más grande que años anteriores eso lo hizo aún más delicioso.

—¡Hora de abrir los regalos! —Exclamó contento el papá Gintoki.

—Tomen, esto es de mi parte —dijo Shinpachi mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete a los cuatro presentes.

—Muchas gracias Pachi —dijo Kagura para abrazarlo, él le regalo otros adornos para el cabello en colores rojos con dorado.

—Muchas gracias Shin chan —dijo Otae, ella recibió una orquídea para el cabello.

—Que buen detalle —comento MADAO mientras se cambiaba sus lentes de sol viejo por los nuevos que le acababan de dar.

—Oh Shinpachi kun que hermoso —dijo Gintoki mientras se ponía su nueva bufanda en forma de helado. —Kagura chan, ¿Por qué no vas a ver de bajo del pino?, tal vez te encuentres con una sorpresa para ti

—Yeih —exclamó Kagura mientras corría emocionada al pino.

—Yo también voy —dijo Otae, levantándose de la mesa y caminando detrás de Kagura.

—Oh que grandes regalos hay —dijeron las chicas al unísono, para después romper las envolturas sin poca gracia.

—¿Que el regalaste a Kagura chan? —preguntó Shinpachi mientras se sentaba junto a Gintoki para ver la imagen de las mujeres abriendo los regalos.

—Lo que pidió, un costal de boxeo.

—¿Pudiste conseguir un costal de boxeo que aguantara los golpes de un Amanto?

—Algo así —dijo para después tomar un trajo de cerveza.

—Gin chan, creo que se equivocaron de regalo —dijo Kagura mientras alzaba con una mano el cuerpo inanimado del capitán del Shinsengumi.

—Claro que no Kagura chan, mira —tomo el cuerpo atado y después lo colgó en el árbol afuera de la casa —. Listo tienes tú costal de boxeo personal

—¿Y qué hay de mi regalo? Solo lo podría donarlo al zoológico —dijo Otae en lo que pateaba al gorila que estaba en las mismas condiciones que su subordinado.

—Espera Otae san, soy yo —dijo Kondo mientras sacaba una mano de su atadura.

—Con más razón. —Lo pateo con tanta fuerza que salió de la casa y quedo colgado en el mismo árbol que Sougo.

—Gin chan yo no quiero ese costal de boxeo ¿lo puedo regresar?

—Mínimo juega un ratito con él —dijo molesto el aludido.

—Está bien —contesto de mala gana.

—Esperen yo también quiero ser el regalo de Gintoki —dijo Sarutobi mientras de colgaba del árbol donde estaban los demás.

Kagura le dio un golpe a su "costal de boxeo" lo cual hizo que lo despertara.

—Oye china ¿qué significa esto?

—Cállate los costales de boxeo no hablan. —Y siguió golpeando.

Como pudo se liberó de su amarre y ahora era una pelea entre los dos.

Mientras tanto los acosados golpeaban a sus acosadores.

Y el par de gafas estaban sentados mientras veían el espectáculo

—Creo que nunca podremos tener una navidad tranquila —comento las gafas de sol.

—Pero sabes a mí me gusta este tipo de navidades, donde todo mundo se la pasa alegre — exclamó las otras gafas.

—Tienes razón —sonrió mientras seguía observando la escena.

—FELIZ NAVIDAD —gritaron todos los presentes mientras veían al cielo.

 **FIN**

 _ **N/A: Feliz navidad, espero que se la hayan pasado agradable x3**_

 _ **Y un pequeño regalo de su escritora :v**_

 _ **La idea y el titulo son aportes de Elarodriguez yo solo escribí :v**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego x3**_


End file.
